(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an improvement in cleaning implements and, more particularly, to a new and novel implement for remotely removing leaves, roofing materials and other debris from overhead gutters of a building.
(2) State of the Prior Art
In order to clean leaves and other debris which become collected in overhead gutters, many cleaning devices have been provided which can be controlled via an elongated handle operated by a person standing on the ground alongside the building. However, such devices are rather complicated in mechanical construction, difficult to use or ineffective in purpose. And some such devices require the use of water under pressure.
One group of such devices has gripping jaws or arms that are mounted on the end of an elongated handle with a means for remote closure such that in operation a clamping action engages a mass of leaves or debris so that such materials may be physically removed from the gutter. Such devices are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,196,927 and 4,310,940. These devices are mechanically complicated, difficult and expensive to manufacture, necessarily heavy and awkward to use. And such devices are inefficient in purpose since some leaves and debris and most fine roofing materials tend to fall away from the load as the device is removed from the gutter.
Another group of such devices consists of scoops of differing configurations mounted on elongated handles for the purpose of scraping and containing leaves and debris and removing them from the gutter. Such devices are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,626,542, 4,319,851 and 4,447,927. Some of these devices are unnecessarily complex, difficult to operate and function when moved in only one direction.
A third type of such devices, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,502,806, consists of a scraper that is mounted on an elongated handle and that is moved along the gutter to compacted leaves and debris. This device can be converted to hold a water hose which then washes the debris along the gutter, into the vertical outlet pipe and out the discharge. This device is cumbersome to use and may fail to accomplish its objective if the loosened leaves and debris plug the vertical pipe.
In addition, there are blade-type gutter cleaners, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,303,348 and 4,298,224, whose thin blades permit digging and scooping underneath gutter hanging spikes. These devices fail to contain and remove much of the debris in gutters and their movement in a to and fro motion via an elongated handle is awkward and time consuming. A final type of device, as disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 4,304,498, consists of a ramp-like implement with a water assist for forcing debris up the ramp and out of the gutter.
None of the cleaning implements or devices disclosed by the prior art provide for simple and inexpensive construction, easy use, efficient, thorough and fast cleaning, and the flexibility to reach gutters located over porches and other building extensions.